


Want Some Milk?

by FandomLife54



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce hate, Alittle Angst, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Loving Steve, M/M, Milk, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Rehabilitation, Sorry Thor, except Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLife54/pseuds/FandomLife54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want some milk?”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t mean any harm with the question.<br/>So when the words fell from his mouth and he was suddenly pinned to the floor seeing a metal fist wound back, ready to strike him, he didn’t move.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Bucky has a relapse and attacks Steve, thinking he's Alexander Pierce. Steve comforts Bucky and helps him through his haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some Milk?

"Do you want some milk?”

Steve didn’t mean any harm with the question. Rehab was incredibly challenging for someone as tortured as Bucky, but he was doing it and he was doing great. Still, there would always be little triggers that could cause a relapse. Steve understood this. The various, off-colored plastering on their walls, covering the damage from those relapses, proved so. He never raised a hand to Bucky, though, no matter how badly he was hurt or harshly he was lectured. He couldn't dream of hurting his best friend and current boyfriend for any reason, regardless of what he had to do as Captain America when he fought the Winter Soldier. That day on the Helicarrier was the last time he would ever hurt Bucky because, like he said after Project Insight was stopped, he wasn't going to fight him. So when the words fell from his mouth and he was suddenly pinned to the kitchen floor seeing a metal fist wound back, ready to strike him, he didn’t move.

Bucky, doe eyed and shaking, gasped painfully as his mind pieced together the situation. His eyes glossed over and his throat bobbed as he struggles to breath. His flesh arm yanked the metal one down immediately while choked apologies escaped his lips. A rush of self-disgust and loathing twisted his face as he curled in on himself, clutching the weapon, disguised as a left arm, to his side.

Bucky, still straddling the blond to the floor, felt something snake around his neck. Strong arms roughly tugged him forward and into a tight embrace, his face plunging into the nook of someone’s neck. He couldn’t remember who’s neck for a moment before the memories began crashing down on him. His eyes squeezed shut at the sharp stabs poking every corner of his brain. The intense headache subsided, thankfully, when he realized there was something moving under him and he swore he heard someone giggling. Bucky’s doleful eyes peaked up to catch Steve beaming at him, grinning from ear to ear. 

”Stevie-?” his voice was hoarse and cautious. He prepared himself to speak again but was promptly whisked back into the hug, instead. The force alone knocked the wind out of him causing an outward cough on impact.

“Oops! Sorry, Buck.” Steve apologized yet refrained from loosening his grip. 

There was a whine building in the back of Bucky’s throat. “Wha- Did... Did I hurt-?”

“Nope. You recognized me right away, Bucky. Snapped out of it in record time. Rehabilitation really is working, see? I’m so proud you.” Steve quietly cheered as he dug his nose in the brunet’s hair, kissing his head lovingly. He didn’t want to pry into difficult memories until Bucky was ready to share but he could only think of one man triggering such a violent response from his friend. 

“Pierce.” Steve mumbled nearly inaudibly into Bucky’s ear. Bucky's breath hitched and his heart rate spiked to erratic. 

“Shh, shh. No, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Steve hushed, rubbing circled in his back. “He’s gone, Buck. Dead. He can’t get you anymore, don’t you worry. Hydra won’t hurt you ever again, I won’t let them.” He didn’t trust his voice to respond accordingly so the brunet settled on a nod. “That’s right, Bucky. I’m right here. You’re safe now. I promise.”

The tension in Bucky’s muscles unwound and he lazed against the man’s chest, relieved. Steve smiled at the action and haphazardly gazed to the shattered glass and liquid splattered on the kitchen floor. The brunet follows his line of sight, spotting the dairy splayed out on the ground then noticing that they were doing just the same. He surged back, flushing a deep red. His blush burned and he was just about to run when large, gentle hands caught his biceps.

Steve’s eyes shone bright with hope like they did when he was young. Those eyes always stopped Bucky dead in his tracks. They told him Stevie had something jumbling around in his head and was aching to move. Forgetting whatever broken path he’d been following as a man of the 1940’s, Bucky was ready to follow Steve anywhere. This time, Steve’s hope was devoted to easing Bucky back onto his chest to lay down. Still shaken and a bit flustered, Bucky complied, accepting every ounce of comfort the blond’s warmth offered.

The throbbing in his head, the buzzing in his ears, the pounding in his chest; they all faded as Bucky listened to the rhythm of Steve’s heartbeat. It soothed him until his eyelids became heavier than he could bare. Steve watched him doze off, twirling and massaging his fingers into the soft, brown hair. 

"I love you." Steve breathed out into the quiet. 

"I love you, too." Bucky murmured back, eyes closed and half asleep. 

The blond hummed aloud like he did when they were kids, marveling in the silence of their floor in the Avengers Tower. It was a peacefulness neither of them had experienced in awhile and the steady, even breaths from Bucky made every second perfect to Steve. His eyes drooped shut and they both slept right where they fell. 

…..

“This is just too precious. Thank you for telling us, Jarvis. Make sure you save the security footage of this for me, please.” Tony smiled adoringly. 

“Of course, sir.”

“Hey, umm, Natasha. Should you really be taking so many pictures?” Banner called, small smiles breaking his mildly concerned expression. 

”Relax. I won’t use them as blackmail, I promise.” she winked.

“Oo! I’m not promising anything.” Tony chimed, rummaging through his pockets for his own phone. They edged in closer and closer with their cameras, grins growing with every step. 

”Hey, move it would ya?” Clint whispered as he gently swept up the broken glass beside their feet. 

“You’re going to make a wonderful housewife one day, Barton. I can feel it in my bones.” Tony smirked. 

”Yeah, yeah.” he bantered, covering his grin with a roll of the eyes. 

“Alright! I think I got enough footage of this. Let’s leave these love birds to rest and we can bring up the pictures in a year or two. You know as a surprise or a engagement gift or something.” Stark trailed off. 

“Like in a scrapbook.” Bruce added. 

”Yes! Brilliant.” he beamed patting Banner on the shoulder. “But for a whole scrapbook, we’re gonna need a lot more embarrassing photos of them.” Tony grinned deviously. He pulled Banner close, walking up to the next floor while discussing the hidden cameras and skits and set ups he had in mind. Natasha followed close behind, both amused and intrigued. 

Hawkeye mopped up the last of the milk with a towel, cackling to himself. “You guys are in for one hell of a ride with Stark around.” he warned the sleeping forms. He picked the towel up and shook his head, leisurely strolling away. “Ah, they’ll be fine.”


End file.
